MAXIMUM Ride: Are you up for the challenge?
by xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX
Summary: Discontinued
1. HA ha okay it's online summary!

MAXIMUM Ride: Are you up for the challenge

_**MAXIMUM Ride: Are you up for the challenge? **_

_**Okay, so it's not the best title in the world! But hey it's only my 2**__**nd**__** fanfic okay so yea otherwise please review!! **__****__** Starts off online then to where they live because Max has decided she doesn't want to live with anyone but her stubborn self! Anyways, she has a laptop because her mom gave it to her so yea… it's black (Fang's favorite color btw if you haven't noticed already!) Anyways, if you want Niggy, Fax, or anyone else tell me in your review! BTW… Max and Fang live really close other characters will come in later but I love FAX so whatever**_

_**Online**_

_**Max: Max is the best!**_

_**Fang: Fangalator**_

_**Iggy: BlindGuyWhoCanSee!!**_

_**Nudge: Talkative!**_

_**Gazzy: The Bomb! (boy that's an understatement!)**_

_**Angel: Angel (hearts)**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Max is the best! has logged in.**_

_**Fangalator has logged in.**_

_**BlindGuyWhoCanSee!! has logged in.**_

_**Talkative! has logged in.**_

**The Bomb! Has logged in.**

**Angel(hearts) has logged in.**


	2. still online but just w Max & Fang

**OMG! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: umm sadly no I do not own Maximum Ride or any others I just own the plot and sentences!**

**HERE YA'LL GO! It's just between Fang and Max right now! Nudge and Iggy will be in the next chapter!! :) But Fax this chap. then Niggy next kk?**

**

* * *

**

**Max is the best has changed her name to Guys Suck!**

**Fangalator says:** Max? Why do guys suck?

**Guys Suck!** 'Cuz!!

**Fangalator:** Does that include me?

**Guys Suck!** Says: IDK, I'm still deciding! And the way you're going? Yes!

**Fangalator:** Okay, jeez sorry! Just trying to see why us guys suck!

**Guys Suck!** Hey Fang…?

**Fangalator:** Huh?

**Guys Suck!** Well...

**Fangalator:** What the? Just beepin say it Max?

**Guys Suck!** Beepin?

**Fangalator:** umm Ya

**Guys Suck!** So what I was saying was should i do you want me to... leave the flock?

**Fangalator:** Are you high Max? Why would we mainly me leave you again??

**Guys Suck!** I don't know you guys have been all weird lately! Mainly you.

**Fangalator:**Me?

**Guys Suck!** yes btw im bored!!

**Fangalator:** yah me 2

**Guys Suck!** im gonna go...

**Fangalator:** WAIT...Max??

**Guys Suck!** yah?

**Fangalator:** I miss you!

**Guys Suck!** (sighs) yah i miss you to Fang...

**Fangalator:** You're going to Igs bday party right?

**Guys Suck!** Umm yah!

**Fangalator:** Hey are you comin over 2maro?!

**Guys Suck!** yah i g2g kick some Eraser butt so...

**Fangalator:** aRE YOU SERIOUS?!

**Guys Suck!** no jus wanted to see your reaction!

**Fangalator:** oh... wait!... see?

**Guys Suck!** Yes...see turn around and look at your window!

* * *

"Max!" Fang shouted.

"Hey! You know one thing i miss about the Flock is you well and the others but i visited them last week... so the best last right?"

"Thanks Max!"

"You're welcome?" Fang embraced me in a hug. WOW!! MR.NO-EMOTION GIVING ME A HUG?? WHOAH! I REALLY NEED TO SAVE THE WORLD, ITS GONNA END!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!** (SORRY IM HYPER!)**

OKAY AWKWARD!! but i hugged him back and while im going on and on about this i can mention how hot Fang looked when his hair was all messed up! okay so im obbsessed with Fang but...i could've sworn (while i was going on and on and on and sounding like Nudge) i could've sworn i heard him say i love you but HEY i'm obbsesed with him so... i couldv'e just imagined it.. nobodys perfect! ha ha! anyways yah so i hugged him back and so far it's lasted 15 min. we'll see how long it actually lasts...

**sorry it was short but i am SO hungry so im gonna go get some cool ranch doritos so.. okay not the best fax writer in the world! but...hey can someone help me and give me ideas i don't have any ideas for Niggy so thnx! :) Keep Reviewing thanx!! :)**

**l8r **

**peace!**

**bye! **

**watever **

**you**

**wanna**

**call**

**it**

**Shy13Fang :)**


	3. SORRY!

**_Hey!! Why didn't I get reviews? FINE! no chappie 4 u untill 1 review jus cuz im nice like that and 4 umm maxride333 really i am but... the nest chappie is NiGGY CUZ THATS wat PEPZ want not me personally k? cuz personallt i think NIGGY is BORING! SO yah pweez dnt get mad at me! thanx youz anywayz im bored all of the sudden okay well yah as i write this it is 8:47 today (1 st of October!!) ANYWYZ BYE!! KEEP REVIEWING!!_**


	4. Niggy! SORRY!

Hey guyz sorry no FAX in this 1 but I have I um okay well should I include Angel and Gazzy in this story or no?? I cant make up my mind!! UGH!! anywayz HERS NIGGY (sorry i don't have a choice in this for u guyz who don't lik NIGGY im SO SO SO SO sorry!!) oh AND umm thanx to I.M.F.A.N.G , Pickles,AND tHIS IS CALLED HI! thanx 4 reveiwing!! lolz and 1 ah 1 234 herE we GO!! LOL!

Iggy:BlindGuyWhoCanSee!! has changed name 2 Igz

Nudge:Talkative! HAS CHANGED NAME 2 nudge!

Igz:Hey Nudge!!

Nudge!:Hey Igs!! Happy Early B-day!

Igz:You're not coming 2 my b-day partay? ha ha it rhymed!!

Nudge!:Sadly NO!! :( lolz i got grounded

Igz:4 wat??

Nudge!:I broke a lamp

Igz:NUDGE!!

Nudge!:SORRY!!

Igz:UGH FINE

Nudge!:SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Igz:ugh

Nudge!:soorry!!1111

Igz:wrud??

Nudge!:??

Igz:wat r u doing?

Nudge!:nothing u?

Igz:G2G sorrrry!!

Nudge!:L8RZ

Igz:l8r luv u

Nudge!:luv u 2 l8rz yo


	5. YONESS FAXNESS

**BOTH CHANGED THEIR NAMES!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Max: yo!**

**Fang: I can't believe you left!! ******

**Max: Fang, it was yesterday!!**

**Fang: It was?**

**Max: Yes Iggy's b-day is 2maro!!!**

**F: REALLY!!!**

**M: Yes Fang…**

**F: Hey Max what'cha doin?**

**M: Hangin with my new friend from school**

**F: SCHOOL???**

**M: Yes, you nimrod!!!!!! I went to my mom's!!! HELLO!!**

**F: Wow!! Cool what's her name?**

**M: Taylor! WHY?!?**

**F: Is she cool?**

**M: Yes**

**F: Is she single?**

**M: Yes…**

**F: Cool can I talk 2 her?**

**M: Umm sure…**

**F: YAY**

**M: Hey… is it Nick? I'm Taylor!!**

**F: Oh hey yeah it's Nick!!**

**M: Where do you live?!?**

**F: Uhh…. Colorado….**

**M: OH EMM GEE!!! KEWLIONESS!!  
F: Yeah can I talk to um Max?**

**M: Who's Max?! Ashley's here but not Max?? Who IS Max?**

**F: UH sorry Ashley!**

**M: Okay here ya go **

**F: Thanx**

**M: Hey Nick!!!**

**F: Hey Ash, sorry I g2g see u at Jeff' b-day!**

**M: Okay later!**

Love it? Hate it? REVIEW EITHER WAY!!! THANX 4 READING THIS FAR!! Love u guyz for reviewing Shy13Fang OH AND THER'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE CHECK IT OUT!!  
P.S. PLUS I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!!!!!


	6. UHHH WELLASHLEY

Uhh guys… i just wanted to say that Ashley is Max! It's explained in the next chappie i am writing and i no u HATE authorz note but i just wanted 2 say that!!!! thanx

~Bella17Max14Fang13Edward17 a.k.a Shy13Fang


	7. Help Me?

Hey everyone!

I really want to write right now, and I just need an idea.

It can be a one shot idea or full story idea. I just really need to write so yeah! Review or private message me.

Sorry it's not a chapter for those stories that I should still be continuing… But those stories I should be continuing just aren't doing it for me anymore and yeah...

I'm rambling now… SO yeah!

If you have ideas for a one shot or story idea, like I said, PM me or review!

Thanks guys!

xXxFoolishYoungAndInLoveXxX


End file.
